1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a polar element for lead-acid storage batteries presenting an insert supporting the connections between polar elements, said insert being apt to be inserted or removed in relation to the pole.
2. General State of the Art
The polar elements belonging to the known technique, with reference to the traction batteries and to the stationary batteries in particular, present a pole made of lead which is obtained by means of a casting process and is electrically connected with the internal elements of the battery. An insert, usually made of copper or brass, is buried into the pole during the casting process itself. It is a known fact that the copper insert overhangs the actual lead pole and said insert forms the supporting and resting base of the connections which connect several polar elements with one another.
During the life of the battery it has been noticed that the polar elements, the lead poles of which are obtained by means of a casting process, present considerable porosity which allow the electrolyte to filter through the casting until it reaches the copper insert.
When the copper insert comes into contact with the electrolyte, there is a high oxidation of the copper itself thus considerably reducing the electrical conductivity of the copper until the electrical efficiency of the battery becomes irreparably impaired.
In this case it is necessary to proceed to the replacement of the poles, so as to eliminate the cause of the poor performance of the battery, due to the loss of conductivity of the copper inserts. It is easy to understand what inconvenience and what cost such operation involves, so that often it is more convenient to replace the battery.
The purpose of the present invention is to obviate the inconveniences now mentioned.